


Ametrine

by Just_In_Time



Category: Steven - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_In_Time/pseuds/Just_In_Time
Summary: A story that I originally started on Quotev that's about my original character Ametrine





	1. Beginning

Dark, cold, wet, and pain. These are the things I had become accustomed to for the past however long I've been here. I once again found myself nearly forgetting about the sharp stalagmite that's been ever so slowly coming closer to my gem ever since I got myself trapped in this cave. I've tried to think back to earlier times to try and pass the boredom I felt while trapped here but I've notice that ever since my gem got cracked I've been slowly losing my memories. I can't even remember how it got cracked now. All I can remember is that it's been cracked for as long as I've been in here. From what I can remember most gems who's gem had been cracked for as long as mine would already have shattered. I think that's because I've been using every ounce of power in me to try and keep it from cracking. Though I feel that soon enough that won't matter because bit by bit I've felt my power slip away and the crack in my gem worsen. The pain from this crack is only second to my discomfort of having to lie down on this jagged floor for who knows how long. One of the few things I can remember about myself was that I was called Ametrine and that I liked to fight. Maybe that's why my gem was cracked I thought to myself as I had done many many times before. So I retreated to one of the only comforts I had while I was trapped here and being unable to move. I began counting the drops of water that hit my gem due to the stalagmite. One... two... three.................. two thousand and two... two thousand and three. I soon lost track of where I was however due to a sharp pain that came from my gem distracting me.

        "....ait up..." said a small quiet voice from somewhere outside of my cave though it was slightly muffled due to the voice being behind the wall.

        "...eard a voi... Hello?" Said another voice this one sounding more masculine than the other one. I believe that the voices came from the side to my left but I couldn't tell. But right now I didn't care somebody was here. Somebody who could rescue me so I called out to the voice.

        "Who's... there?" I tried to call out loudly but probably due to me not saying anything loudly for such a long time.

        "...ere's someone..... Hey so you need help!?" The second voice called out to me. Yes I thought to myself I can't believe someone finally came by to come and help me out. Excitedly I called back out to the voice.

        "Y-yes I.... I need... help..." I said to them. A few seconds later I heard banging coming from the left side of the cave where I thought I heard the voices come from. I was so excited I had forgotten that this planet had native creatures on it. Though I couldn't remember what they were called. The downside to the banging I notice as I was pulled away from my thoughts was that the stalagmite that was hovering over my gem had started becoming a bit lose with each bang. Eventually however a light pink see through disk became visible but as the disk poked through the stalagmite fell down on top of my gem splitting it in two right down the crack.


	2. Awakening

Suddenly I regained consciousness but I found myself floating in a orange and purple colored void. It took me a few seconds to realize where I was because of how few times I've actually been here. This was the area where I retreat to if and when I get poofed and am forced to heal. Though something was off about how it looked. It seemed different and I just couldn't quite place what it was that seemed off. I pushed that thought aside and began focusing on how I would look when I felt good enough to do so. By the time I was done I still felt slightly weird but not enough to not emerge so I left my gem.

        "Whoa! They're... they're coming out!" A young voice said. It sounded like the masculine voice from back at the cave. That's what I first realized when I came out of my gem. I wasn't in that dark, damp cave anymore I was in a... wooden structure I couldn't quite remember what it was called. I then found my eyes on a little creature in front of me. For some reason I didn't know but a word popped into my head of what to call him. Earthling. I don't know why but I believe that that's what this being was called. "Hey can you hear me? My name's Steven."

        "Where am I?" I asked the earthling named Steven nearly stumbling as I emerged I looked down as i did and saw myself standing on a soft surface I couldn't recall the name of. I then looked around better at the place I currently found myself in. Towards the end of the room a crystalline pad was in front of a stone door with five gems each on the tip of a star that was on the door.

        "Why you're in my house of course. The home of the Crystal Gems!" The earthling Steven said. The words Crystal Gems for some reason stuck in my head. I then felt a chill run down my back. That's when a familiar sound rang throughout the small structure. I looked towards the pad and standing on it were three gems. Gems who sent a bad vibe to me. One of the three, a tall pale gem with a long nose, looked over in my direction and as her eyes found me an audible gasp escaped her mouth. Another gem, this one who was the tallest of the three gems and had maroon flesh color, summoned a gauntlet around each hand then leaped towards me nearly punching me in the face but for some reason my body moved on its own and dodged the attack.

        "STEVEN! Move away from that gem!" The pale one yelled at the earthling and before he could react the third gem, a short purple gem with long hair, summoned a whip and whipped it around him pulling him towards her. Before I could react to the earthling being pulled away the gem who nearly punched me once again tried to hit me this time coming from above. My body once again moved on its own to avoid it and the attack just barely missed me and ended with the gem slamming down on the soft surface I was standing on. I was now due to me avoiding the gems attack only a few feet from the pad and knew that I had to get there unfortunately for me however the other two gems were still standing on it so I needed to get them away from it. The pale one then summoned a spear from the gem on her forehead and jumped at me slicing in a diagonal direction. My body dodged the attack and this time I rolled towards the pad with only the earthling and the short gem on it. I didn't want to hurt the earthling so I had to try and find a way to get the two off as gently as I could it was also hard for me to do so as she was holding onto him. Fortunately enough the opportunity itself arrived as the short gem flung it's whip at me and just before it made contact with me I grabbed it while she was still holding it and swung her along with the earthling into the pale one who easily caught the two. I then made my way to the pad and almost as a force of habit I somehow activated the pad and a column of light surrounded me and then a few seconds later the hostile gems had vanished and all I could see was the column of light that surrounded me. I barely had enough time to process what had happened when the light column disappeared and the only thing I could see all around me were tall objects that I believe were made of the same thing as the structure was only with hundreds of thousands of green things on top of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm glad you read my story if you liked it why not give me a like. Well that's it for now I'll see y'all later.


End file.
